


Refuge

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gay Ron Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Male Character, POV Ron Weasley, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: It's Neville's birthday and his boyfriend Ron has spoilt him.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little Ronville drabble for the Hermione's Nook Harry/Neville Birthday Celebration. My prompt was Refuge.
> 
> Thanks to my beta SethWren.

Twinkled above Neville as he lay on his back on the scatter pillows that covered the floor of the flat. He knew that he probably shouldn’t look directly at them but he just couldn't seem to help it. He'd deal with the spots that were sure to form across his vision later when he dared to move. For now though he was content to lie there and just take in the day.

He didn't know how to put it into words how magical, if you'll pardon the pun, that Ron had managed to make everything for his birthday. It had been absolutely perfect. He'd woken up to breakfast in bed, a champagne breakfast in bed, that Ron had probably been up half the night fretting about. There were all Neville's favourites there - from maple flavoured pancakes to passion fruit yoghurt. The champagne was honestly just an added bonus on top of it all.

After breakfast they'd visited Kew Gardens, a muggle attraction that was filled with more plants than he had ever seen in any one place before. He couldn't help but get lost in the fantasies of what potential magical properties the plants could possibly have, but he reckoned that was part of Ron's plan.

They had lunch in a pub, which wasn't the most romantic place, but the food there was good enough to rival Molly Weasley's so Neville really wasn't going to complain. They had been together long enough now that they had moved past everything being romantic anyway. Of course, it was nice that they were still able to share romantic moments, like their breakfast and the walk through Kew Gardens, but just spending time with Ron was enough for him.

They'd spent the afternoon in their flat constructing a fort - the muggle way of course. It might have seemed like a ridiculously childish way to spend one's time, but it had been exactly what they both had needed. Something relaxed that was just the two of them. Ron had been so busy lately that Neville was sure that he was about to split in two; in a way that would probably have been better for him. At least then he would have been able to be at the shop and at his auror's training at the same time - or better yet, send one Ron to deal with his jobs and he could keep the other.

But Neville knew better than to complain. He knew how much helping out at the shop meant to Ron and he also knew how much Neville wanted to be an auror alongside Harry. He would never expect Ron to ask him to take a break from his work with plants, so he knew that he could never ask Ron to slow down.

"This is perfect." Neville whispered as he reached a hand over to take Ron's hand. The two of them were happily lying in the fort that they had made and while they had spoken about ordering food in, neither of them had made any attempt to move at all. Neville had decided that he wasn'thungry anyway, though part of him reckoned that was partially down to laziness.

"It really has been the perfect day, huh?" Neville could hear the grin in Ron's voice. It was one of the things that he loved about his boyfriend, he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"I couldn't think of any better way to spend my birthday." Neville agreed as he gave Ron's hand a gentle squeeze. And that was the honest truth. He was there, in his happy place with his most favourite person in the world.


End file.
